


life, harder from the very beginning

by orsumfenix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsumfenix/pseuds/orsumfenix
Summary: Number One Idiot: Where are you?DieGo Away: Hey asshole i know youre probably stuffing yourself with donuts and having a really good time but dads starting to get pissed off and you might wanna come backAllison: What time will you be back?Klaus: how far did u run jesus christBenjamin Bunny: Hi, I know you’re upset but it’s been a good half a day and I’m starting to get worried. Please let me know you’re okay.Vanya: please come home.In which Five's phone has a lot of incoming texts and no outgoing ones.





	life, harder from the very beginning

**Author's Note:**

> sure did write this  
> ik in reality reginald wouldve found out abt the phones and broken them but lets ignore that for the sake of angst  
> (also i posted this w a couple weird-looking errors - they should all be gone now)

INBOX:

[7 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[6 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: Where are you?

DieGo Away: Hey asshole i know youre probably stuffing yourself with donuts and having a really good time but dads starting to get pissed off and you might wanna come back

Allison: What time will you be back?

Klaus: how far did u run jesus christ

Benjamin Bunny: Hi, I know you’re upset but it’s been a good half a day and I’m starting to get worried. Please let me know you’re okay.

Vanya: please come home.

\--

[25 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[9 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: If you think running away is going to solve anything you’re wrong. The longer you’re away the worse it’ll be when you come back. So please come back now.

DieGo Away: The whole radio silence thing is cool and everything and i get wanting to get out of this fucking house but can you at least txt me so i know youre okay

DieGo Away: I promise i wont tell dad

Allison: You need to come back now Five. It isn’t funny anymore.

Klaus: havent seen/heard u so ik u rnt dead buttt im p sure dad will literally kill u if u dont come home soon so u might wanna do that

Benjamin Bunny: I’m really scared for you. Please text me back and if for some reason you can’t please try and get in contact somehow.

Benjamin Bunny: Dad hasn’t called the police and he won’t let Mom or Pogo but Diego wants to and I want to as well.

Benjamin Bunny: Please be okay.

Vanya: i miss you. come home.

\--

[38 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[18 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: I hope you’re happy. Diego called the police and they’re all out looking for you, so it shouldn’t be long before they find you and bring you home.

Number One Idiot: I hope they find you.

Number One Idiot: I hope you’re okay.

DieGo Away: Dads so mad and its so funny. He really didnt want the police OR the press to know and now your face is on every tv and newspaper and people think he murdered you ahaha

DieGo Away: I know he didnt murder you cos i saw you leave but i have no way of knowing if you were murdered because you wont fucking text back

DieGo Away: So itd be really nice if you could do that

Allison: I’m starting to think something really bad has happened to you. Luther wants to tell Dad about our phones so he can try using them to call you like we haven’t tried that already, so if we randomly stop texting you it’ll be because Luther told him and he took them off us.

Allison: I might have to rumour him into not doing that. Again.

Allison: I heard a rumour that you texted back.

Allison: I heard a rumour that you came home.

Klaus: im super high so wudnt b able 2 c u even if ur ded but i wanted to txt and ask how ur doing

Klaus: oh no answer???? rdue

Klaus: *rude

Benjamin Bunny: I don’t think you’re okay. I don’t think you’re coming back anytime soon.

Vanya: the police asked me if i knew where you might’ve gone and i told them griddy’s. you weren’t there.

Vanya: i’m so sorry if i did something to drive you away. if you come home i promise i’ll be better.

Vanya: i’ll leave the lights on. and i’ll make you a sandwich every night just in case.

Vanya: just don’t take too long, okay?

\--

[20 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[13 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: Stop being stupid. Come home. We’re all really scared for you and it’s not funny.

DieGo Away: According to crime stats youre dead but youve always been one tough son of a bitch so get back here and prove them wrong

DieGo Away: Dad just thinks you ran away but the police think something mustve happened when you did or you wouldve been spotted by now because youre famous and the whole world is looking for you

DieGo Away: Just thought id update you

Allison: I heard a rumour that you’re okay.

Klaus: stubborn prick

Klaus: yanno what im happy 4 u

Klaus: ur out of this hellhole and urs probs not coming back

Klaus: i wouldnt if i were u

Benjamin Bunny: We haven’t received a ransom note so the police think you’re dead. I wouldn’t be surprised if Dad just tore up any note he got. I know you wouldn’t either.

Benjamin Bunny: Also it’s really creepy sleeping next door to your room when I can’t hear you muttering stuff to yourself at like 2am.

Benjamin Bunny: You aren’t ever going to pick up the phone, are you?

Vanya: i’m sorry.

\--

[9 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[10 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: It’s obvious you’re not going to answer my calls or texts, so I’m going to stop. I’m sorry, but I think you’re dead and I think we need to move on.

Number One Idiot: If you are alive, text or call anytime. We’ll answer. We’ll be here.

Number One Idiot: We love you.

DieGo Away: Fuck you you fucking prick. You dont get to fuck off without the rest of us. Its not fair

Allison: There’s no point trying to reach you, is there?

Klaus: miss you bud

Klaus: honestly tho ive been getting high in ur room cos everyones too scared to go in and why do u have the best + warmest room in the whole house holy shit. not fair!

Benjamin Bunny: I’m not giving up on you. I know you’re still out there. I know you miss us too.

Benjamin Bunny: Also Klaus has been getting high in your room and he thinks no one knows, so don’t be surprised if you come home and it stinks of weed.

Vanya: there’s a sandwich on the counter for you. i wrapped it in foil so it won’t get dirty.

\--

[3 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[2 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Klaus: i just found your phone in your room

Klaus: fuck

\--

[5 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[10 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

DieGo Away: You know what, im glad youve decided not to come back. No one here wants to see your face

DieGo Away: I hope you are dead. Serves you right

DieGo Away: I didnt mean that. Im sorry

DieGo Away: Im angry because i don’t think youre okay and that really fucking scares me alright

DieGo Away: The others are starting to give up and i am too

Allison: I rumoured the shop guy into giving us these phones and I rumoured Luther into never telling Dad and I will rumour you home, so help me god.

Benjamin Bunny: Klaus found your phone in your room, meaning I’m texting someone who literally isn’t going to receive this. And yes I know how stupid it is to keep texting.

Benjamin Bunny: We haven’t told the others and we’re not going to. I want them to have some hope left.

Vanya: hi, i hope you’re doing fine. i have a big violin recital tomorrow but nobody’s coming. they said it was because they were too worried about you but they never would’ve come anyway.

Vanya: there’s a sandwich on the table. a different one from before, i’m not that gross.

\--

[2 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[3 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

DieGo Away: Im texting a dead person aren’t i

Benjamin Bunny: Please don’t be dead.

Vanya: please come back.

\--

[1 NEW MISSED CALL]

[5 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: Happy birthday, wherever you are.

Allison: I heard a rumour you came home for our birthday.

Klaus: happy mcfucking birthday my murdered little brother

Benjamin Bunny: Happy Birthday, Five.

Vanya: happy birthday! hope it’s a good one <3

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[1 NEW UNREAD MESSAGE]

DieGo Away: Hope you had a shitty birthday

\--

[3 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[3 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Benjamin Bunny: I’m not going to text you now that I know you won’t receive any. Hope you’re okay. Hope I see you soon.

Vanya: i’m going away soon. i won’t be able to leave the lights on anymore. sorry. i’ve asked the others to do it but i don’t know if they will

Vanya: i hope they do

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[3 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Vanya: i’m sorry.

Vanya: i’m sorry.

Vanya: i’m sorry.

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[1 NEW UNREAD MESSAGE]

Klaus: im sorry

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[1 NEW UNREAD MESSAGE]

Number One Idiot: I really wish you’d stayed.

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[7 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Allison: Happy birthday, little bro.

Allison: ^^That’s the one good thing about you being gone. Until you show back up you’ll always be the little brother.

Allison: That’s your cue to come back to correct us.

Klaus: happy bday

Benjamin Bunny: Happy birthday. Hope you’re okay.

Vanya: happy birthday! i used my birthday money to get a new phone (dad knows about this one) but i copied your number over perfectly. i checked it a few times so i know its right and i know my messages are getting sent to you.

Vanya: miss you <3

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[5 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

DieGo Away: Im thinking of pulling a Five and leaving. I want to enrol at a police academy and i know you dont give a shit but if by some miracle you are alive thats where you can find me

DieGo Away: Itd be really nice if you did

Benjamin Bunny: I’m getting scared. The Horror’s getting harder to control. If you were here you’d tell me what to do and you’d have a plan and it’d be fine. But you’re not here.

Benjamin Bunny: If you were ever going to come back, now would be good. Please.

Vanya: made you hot chocolate. it won’t be warm for long so you should hurry back.

\--

[2 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[8 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: Ben’s dead.

Number One Idiot: I just thought you should know.

DieGo Away: Ben is dead. Im leaving. If youd been here you couldve stopped this so why the fuck werent you here

Klaus: youre alive arent you

Klaus: i can see ben but not you

Klaus: oh thank fuck youre alive

Vanya: i’m so sorry, five, ben is dead. i can’t deal with losing you both.

Vanya: please, please come home.

\--

[1 NEW MISSED CALL]

[1 NEW UNREAD MESSAGE]

Vanya: please.

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[12 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

Number One Idiot: It’s been a really long time since I texted you. Everyone else has gone now. I’m the only one left.

Number One Idiot: I asked Klaus if he could try and find your body because I want to give a proper memorial, but he says you aren’t dead. I think he’s lying. I think he doesn’t know and he’s just wishing it to be true.

Number One Idiot: Bye.

Allison: I heard a rumour that you never left.

Allison: They don’t work over text but it doesn’t hurt to try.

Allison: Or maybe it does.

Vanya: i’m in an orchestra. remember when you used to tell me i should join one?

Vanya: that was the good news. the bad news is that i’ve started seeing a therapist and she told me it isn’t healthy to hold on to you. i need to accept that you’re dead.

Vanya: so i can’t text you anymore. i’m so, so sorry. please don’t think i’m abandoning you.

Vanya: i would never abandon you even if that’s what you did to us.

Vanya: i’m sorry, that was so uncalled for. please don’t be mad, wherever you are. i still want you to come back. i’ll text you my address so you’ll have it if you ever come back. hope to see you. hope you’re doing okay.

Vanya: goodbye, five.

\--

[0 NEW MISSED CALLS]

[0 NEW UNREAD MESSAGES]

\--

OUTBOX:

[0 OUTGOING CALLS]

[8 SENT MESSAGES]

SENT TO Number One Idiot: I didn’t mean to leave.

SENT TO DieGo Away: I understand why you’re angry. I would be too.

SENT TO Allison: I wish your rumours to make me come home had worked. I really wanted to.

SENT TO Klaus: If I’d died, I would’ve come to see you. I wouldn’t have left you in the dark.

SENT TO Klaus: And my room still stinks of weed which should be impossible considering how long it must’ve been since you were high in here.

SENT TO Benjamin Bunny: I’m so fucking sorry.

SENT TO Vanya: I’m back. I’m home. Thank you for believing in me.

SENT TO Vanya: Thank you for the sandwiches.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
